My Warrior My Bard
by sophiesinlove
Summary: Warrior-Bard is a story of longing, love and hope. Xena and Gabrielle are hopelessly in love with each other...but neither can imagine that "the love of your love is you!" This is their journey through pain and into love! Femslash, Gabby/Xena, My 2nd ff!
1. My Warrior

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Gabrielle gazed intently at the impossibly tanned, tall, woman in front of her. Xena was practicing with her sword..._As if she _needed_ any practice! _Gabrielle thought admiringly. _Hercules was half-God, and Xena could kick his ass! Come to think of it, Ares was ALL God, and Xena could kick his ass too! _

Gabrielle chuckled. Maybe she would write a story about that another time, maybe even a song. For now, she was content to sit here, drinking in every swish of the warrior woman's long dark hair, studying every flex of muscle, with the excuse that she needed 'inspiration' for her next story. _Ha!_ Gabrielle shook her head, _As if just being near Xena wasn't enough inspiration for a thousand stories!_

Gabrielle picked up an empty scroll, and, watching as Xena's blade sang across the empty air, began to write, slowly at first, then picking up speed until her brush was flying across the page, stopping only to glance up at Xena, and smile.


	2. My Bard

Xena plunged her sword into the air, dashed to the left, and let out a mighty war cry, landing with a flip right where she started. She heard Gabrielle chuckle and she allowed her concentration to be broken for a second, so that she could glance up at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, her beautiful bard. Xena often thought of Gabrielle like that: mine. And she doubted (hoped) that Gabrielle would have an argument with that. For, in Xena's mind, Gabrielle was _undeniably_ hers, just as she was undeniably Gabrielle's. (She almost felt sorry for the many, _many_ suitors that constantly approached the pair.)

Xena shook her head to clear her foolish thoughts, _Don't be ridiculous, Xena. _She told herself, while spinning and lunging, dipping and twirling in a tremendous war dance. _Gabrielle is not _only_ still a child in many ways, (_though Xena knew Gabrielle would have something to say to _that!) but she is...well, she's Gabrielle. She's not like you, for one. She doesn't kill. Not unless she has to. _With that thought, Xena relived those first moments after Gabrielle lost her blood innocence, the horror and terror on her face, the blood on her hands...Xena shuddered.

She flipped over Argo, sidestepping Joxer's sleeping body and thrusting her chakram straight at the black dot Gabrielle had painted on a tree. She hit it exactly. Xena sighed, not at all pleased with her accomplishment. _Gabrielle would never want _you. _Not in any way. How could she, when I am nothing but a cold-blooded murderer? While she is so beautiful, so innocent, so sweet, so _pure.

"Get _over _it!" Xena muttered to herself. She retrieved her chakram and replaced her sword, tapping Gabrielle on the shoulder. On her soft, tender..._STOP IT! _Xena yelled at herself.

"I'm gonna head out for some firewood, okay?" Gabrielle nodded, and Xena added, "Don't bother waking Joxer. He's had a hard day..."

Gabrielle frowned. "Xena."

"Yes?"

"He woke up, collected eggs, walked into a tree, then came back to camp and slept.""Like I said," Xena smiled, "He had a hard day." She patted Gabrielle's shoulder affectionately, and headed out into the woods.


	3. I Cry for You

Gabrielle turned around as soon as Xena's back was turned. _I could watch her walk for hours..._Gabrielle thought. Her shoulder still burned where Xena had patted it. _Affectionately!_ Gabrielle thought hopefully, but then Xena disappeared into the woods, and she sighed, her mood dropping. She never felt...complete...unless Xena was with her. In a way, her favorite moments since she had left Potidaea were the nights they had fallen asleep entwined in each other's arms.

Gabrielle always felt comforted and safe when Xena held her. A mere _touch_ from Xena set her heart and body on fire in ways that even Perdicus (whom she _had_ loved) could only _dream_ off.

The Bard stared into the forest where her beloved had disappeared. Her heart _ached_ for the woman she called her best friend. _Oh if _only_ Xena knew..._Gabrielle dropped her scroll and buried her head in her hands and tried to stem the tears that begin to drip. She sniffed loudly, and rubbed at her eyes, sitting like that for a while. She couldn't say how long, Gabrielle had gone into a kind of trance, a world of memories in her head, a fantasy land in which Xena loved her as well.


	4. What Are Best Friends For?

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

The Warrior walked steadily back towards the camp, her arms full of wood for the fire, her heart full of love for the woman sitting back in camp. As always, she approached the camp silently, not for any reason, more of a habit. As she left the tangle of trees and stepped into the clearing, a horrible sight filled her vision, a sight worse to her than a thousand men dead on a battlefield. Her exquisite little Gabrielle was sitting on the same log as when she had left, but her scroll and brush were on the ground, and her head was buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Without a second thought Xena dropped the huge pile of firewood, managing to make not a sound, and ran all out towards Gabrielle. Xena dropped to her knees just to Gabrielle's side, and drew her up in her arms in one fluid motion.

"Shhh, shh sh..." the mighty warrior crooned in a voice so tender it could sweeten tea. "Hush, Gabrielle, hush..."

For some reason, at the sound of her name Gabrielle began to cry harder and tried to pull away from her, not wanting Xena to see her tears. Xena, however, would have none of it, and only held Gabrielle tighter in her arms. Gabrielle gave in, and turned her face toward Xena's breast, crying into the soft skin.

They sat like that for a time, both content not to speak. Ater all, they _were_ best friends, and what is a best friend for if not understanding when talking is useless?


	5. To Sleep Pt 1

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

After enough time had passed, and her tears had subsided slightly, Xena led Gabrielle to the bedrolls and sat her down, leaving her to watch while Xena made a fire. Once that was done, Xena pushed her bedroll next to Gabrielle's and opened her arms. Gabrielle sunk into them gratefully, happy to be enveloped in her best friends strong, safe arms.

With that, Xena sank to the ground, pulling a willing Gabrielle with her. Snuggling up to Xena, she snaked her arm around the warrior's waist, placing her head on Xena's chest. In return, Xena stroked Gabrielle's hair crooning comforting words into her ear.

Gabrielle lay with Xena, and she was content to lie there forever, so she slowed her breathing, hoping Xena would think she was asleep. Wondering if Xena would leave once she did fall asleep. But Xena only kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter, perhaps falling asleep herself, leaving a bewildered Gabrielle to wonder, _Why does she care so much? She has no reason to...no reason to even _like_ me. But she does...for some unfathomable reason she cares about me!_

And with this thought, Gabrielle fell asleep, curled up in Xena's arms.


	6. To Sleep Pt 2

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Xena kissed Gabrielle's forehead, and draped her own arm around Gabrielle, as she felt the Bard fall asleep. Not like before, she knew Gabrielle had been faking that, and Xena was so tuned in to her love's body, that she always knew when Gabrielle was awake, excited, sad, and asleep.

She felt Gabrielle's body relax into her arms and her head snuggled in tighter. The only expression Xena could manage was a warm smile, as she gazed upon the tearstained face of her sleeping friend. With a gentle hand, Xena wiped away the tears from Gabrielle's sleeping face, and kissed her high up on each cheek,

They slept like that all night, and when Xena awoke, early in the morning, before dawn had broken, Gabrielle was still wrapped in her arms, an expression of utter peace on her face. Xena had no desire to bring back the pain of whatever had caused the crying last night, so she let her body drift off again. Her last waking thought was _I wish I could stay like this forever..._

After she went back to sleep, Xena dreamed. She dreamed she was a princess, trapped high in a tower, guarded by a dragon, and that only the bravest, most talented of bards could charm the dragon away and save her. As Princess - Xena sat in her room, looking desolately out her window, she saw a beautiful, blonde woman ride up on...Joxer? (_Okay._ Xena thought, _Not the best part of the dream...moving on!) _

The woman strode to the gates, and spoke a few words and the gates sprung open. Princess - Xena could not hear the words, but love and peace radiated from this majestic woman.

Princess – Xena heard chanting, in the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, and a dragon roaring, and then footsteps up the stairs. Even the footsteps were beautiful. The owner of the footsteps shoved the door open and opened her arms, and Princess – Xena ran into them, hugging this short blonde Bard, her saviour, as if her life depended on it. Princess – Xena then did something which _Warrior – Xena_ rarely does: let her guard down, and she sobbed and sobbed into the bard's shoulder.


	7. Awaken in Love

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Gabrielle awoke in the arms of her true love, her soul mate, and was able to fool herself, just for a moment, that this amazing woman, holding her tightly, felt the same way.

As Gabrielle gazed upon the peaceful contours of Xena's face, the creases became deeper, until the tranquil expression had changed into a mask of confusion and pain. Gabrielle absolutely could _not_ stand to see her beloved Xena like this, especially when her shoulders began to tremble, and a tear rolled out of her eye, then another.

Gabrielle rubbed Xena's stomach, right where her hand had been all night, caressing in comforting circles, while her hand stroked her forehead, and wiped away the tears. Gabrielle's lips seemed to move of their own accord, and she pressed her lips lightly to Xena's forehead.

But her lips were unsatisfied; they took on a life of their own and kissed Xena's cheeks, one by one, then her chin, planting one right at the corner of her mouth. While Gabrielle leaned in to kiss her again, Xena opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw were the caring green eyes of her best friend staring worriedly into her own, and a perfect pair of lips about to kiss her own.

Gabrielle, however, saw the warrior princess open her eyes, and drew her mouth back abruptly.

"Xena!" Gabrielle said softly, concernedly, "You were making noises in your sleep, you – you started crying and you looked like you were in pain, and, and-"

"It's alright Gabrielle," The warrior woman smiled radiantly. "Thank you."

The two women shared a look and Xena stood up. Gabrielle almost couldn't make herself let go...


	8. Shiver

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Xena stood, and offered her hand to the woman on the ground. She had to force herself to pull away, because when she did, a whoosh of cold air hit her and she hissed, Gabrielle had been keeping her warm. Then Xena realized_, if _I'm _cold, Gabrielle must be freezing! How selfish of me to stand up!_ Xena was disgusted with herself, and instantly dropped back down to her knees.

"Do you want to stay?" Xena asked, such a fond expression on her face that Gabrielle had to smile.

"No! No, I'm okay, really!" The perky bard chirped.

Xena smiled, and then frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Gabrielle, you're shivering! Now lie back down-" With this, Xena pushed Gabrielle back against the hides, and continued, "I'll build the fire back up, and here, put my blanket on too, and-"

"Xena, won't you be cold?" Gabrielle interrupted.

Actually, Xena had been so preoccupied with Gabrielle's well being that she felt no cold whatsoever now. "No, No, I'm fine! Just stay here! Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!" And with that, Xena dashed to the fire, and began placing more logs on it, shoving them in enthusiastically. So enthusiastically, in fact, that she stuck her finger in the fire- but she didn't even feel it.

Xena warmed up some soup, glad that she had nothing to do that day, and went to sit next to Gabrielle again.

"We uh, only have one bowl...unless you want Joxer's?" Xena nodded her head at the sleeping man on the ground, his soup bowl hidden somewhere in his bags.

Both women laughed. "No that's okay..._really!" _The bard said. "We can...share."

"Of course. Now hold the soup bowl, I've got to..." Xena talked as she tucked the blankets around Gabrielle, then sitting down a little behind her.

"Now, if you want," Xena said, a little uncertainly, "You can lean back on me...if you know, you want to."

Gabrielle needed no second invitation. She leaned back into Xena, the close proximity bringing back memories of last night, and this morning. They seemed so long ago, although the farthest was maybe 9 hours ago.

Gabrielle sighed. _Already this morning is slipping away, like a moth in the night. Why can't they just remain with me, like, like Xena!_

"Gabrielle, you look exhausted! Did you sleep all right?" Xena asked.

_Does staring at you for hours count as sleeping well? _Gabrielle asked herself. Out loud, she said, "Umm, yeah, definitely. I slept great! I-I just-" and interrupted herself with a loud yawn.

Xena smiled. "Obviously. Like a log. Here-let me." And she tilted the bowl into Gabrielle's mouth, her fingers brushing the soft skin, making both women tingle.


	9. Roles Reversed

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Xena tilted the bowl of soup into Gabrielle's mouth, a little vigorously, and Gabrielle had to raise her hands and press them to the side of the bowl, to prevent a spill. Her small, soft hands rested against Xena's strong, tanned ones, and she looked back, over her shoulder, into striking blue eyes.

They remain that, way staring in each others eyes, and Gabrielle began to caress the hands holding the bowl, until her searching fingers found the burn, where Xena had dipped her finger in the flame. Now it was Gabrielle's turn to care.

Gabrielle grabbed the bow of soup and set it on the ground, to the side near the fire. She spun around halfway and pulled Xena around to face her. Gabrielle crossed her legs, sitting Indian style and holding out her hand expectantly.

Xena wouldn't cross her legs, and she sat on her legs, as if to keep herself rooted in one place. She noticed Gabrielle's eyebrow up, and her outstretched hand and grinned "Now who's the mighty healer, eh Gabrielle?" She chuckled lightly

Gabrielle smiled, but said pleasantly, "Xena. If you don't give me your hand, I WILL take it."

Xena's grin widened. "Oh really?" She said. "I'd like to see you try!" But she stretched her hand over to Gabrielle anyway.

"Thank you." Gabrielle sniffed, lifting the hand and placing it on her knee. "Gods, Xena what did you _do_ to this hand? And when? I never heard you cry out or anything..."

Xena smiled crookedly, "It must have been this morning. When I was building the fire back up. So, just a little while ago."

"Does it hurt?" Gabrielle asked worriedly.

Xena sighed. She had no wish to inconvenience Gabrielle. "Really, Gabrielle, I'm fine, why don't you just let me-" And she started to stand up, but Gabrielle shoved hard on Xena's shoulders. It would have had no effect whatsoever, except Xena was startled by the bard sudden movement. Not something that happens often.

"Sit. Down." Gabrielle said. "Right. This. Instant."

Xena sat. "You don't scare me!" She felt the need to add.

Gabrielle merely smiled, and grabbed Xena's hand again. "Now answer my question." She demanded. "Does it hurt?"

"Well it didn't before, but now, yes it does." Xena murmured. As Gabrielle had grabbed her hand, she had inadvertently yanked Xena closer.

The two women were inches apart, staring each other in the face. Gabrielle lifted Xena's hand, and without ever moving her eyes from Xena's, brought the hand up to her mouth, found the burn, and kissed it.

As Gabrielle's lips touched her skin, Xena broke out in cold chills. This was _so_ unlike her, to be so...affected.

Both women cleared their throats and looked away, leaving the kiss, for another day...


	10. Realization

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

"So, um, I'm going to head down to the village, grab some food and some more scrolls. I'm almost out."

Xena nodded, focused on polishing her sword, "Grab some apples, too, alright?"

"Will do!" Gabrielle chirped and hopped off down the road. Xena smiled, and shook her head. As she did, she noticed a scroll peeking out of the top of Gabrielle's traveling bag, the one she only took with her when they were moving on from a campsite.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took a look...Xena thought. _She always reads me her scrolls before they're done!_ Her mind made up, a guilty look on her face; Xena slid her sword into its scabbard and walked over to the bag. Pulling the scroll out, Xena noted the beautiful writing, and then began to read:

_The Warrior Princess_

_A Legend_

_Her hair swishes through the wind, her sword sings across the air. The magnificent warrior princess raises her head, and her striking blue eyes meet that of her most recent nemesis – Tantrua! (_Xena remembered fighting him...It had _not_ been easy, but a peace of cake with Gabrielle by her side.) _With a mighty war cry, and a flip through the air, the warrior woman landed in front of the evil warlord, and smile, her beautiful mouth and eyebrows forming a mischievous look, as she said to Tantrum, "What's the matter? Sword got your tongue?" And buried her sword in his throat._

_With a look of distaste, Xena pulled out her sword, and turned to face her trusty traveling companion, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, fondly known as _The Battling Bard of Potidaea, _was merely a sidekick to the stunning Xena. After all, how could a_ _simple village girl assist the wonderful Xena?_

"_Come on Gabrielle." The tall woman spoke with an air of grace and beauty rivaled by no other. "Let's go home." And together, the two women walked off into the sunset..._

Xena was nothing short of stunned. First of all, Gabrielle had described her as 'striking, mighty, beautiful, tall, graceful, beautiful _again...What could Gabrielle possibly be thinking? _Xena thought, not really understanding

Second of all, Gabrielle had described _herself_ as a 'mere sidekick!' _As if!_ Xena thought. _A simple village girl? More like the kindest, most beautiful woman in Greece! _But Xena's favorite part was the ending. "_And together, the two women walked off into the sunset..."_ How many times had she imagined that herself? A thousand, maybe more!

Xena's mouth dropped open, realization hitting her. _Was it possible? Could it be that- that Gabrielle felt...the same way?_


	11. Declaration

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Gabrielle skipped home; a leather backpack tossed over one shoulder, new, clean scrolls peeking out of the top. She smiled; Gabrielle couldn't wait for another sword fighting lesson from Xena! Xena had been reluctant to teach her, at first, insisting Gabrielle was fine with knowing just how to wield a staff, but when Gabrielle pleaded, Xena had no choice but to give in.

As she pranced into the clearing, she saw Xena sitting on the very log; Gabrielle had been last night, staring off into the distance. Xena's head whipped to the left as Gabrielle approached, hearing her the second she stepped into the clearing.

Gabrielle smiled; Xena could always hear her coming.

"Ready to teach me some of those warrior-moves, princess?" Gabrielle quipped.

Xena frowned. "What?" She said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about, umm, Argo. What did you say?"

Gabrielle bounded up to Xena's log and shoved her playfully in the back.

"You said you'd give me another sword lesson today!"

"Gabrielle, maybe now's, not the best t-"

"Xenaaa!!! You _promised!"_ Gabrielle pouted. "Please?"

Xena couldn't say no. "Fine. If you _insist! _Then, grab that other sword, the one in the saddlebag. Good. Now come over here and face me. Place your legs apart like this..." Xena rattled off instructions, which Gabrielle absorbed gratefully.

The Bard and the Warrior sparred for what seemed like minutes, though really it was hours, and Xena had to stop. Not because she was tired, but because she had something on her mind. Something important...

"Gabrielle. Stop."

"Aww, come on Xena, we're just getting' started!" Gabrielle cried.

"We need to talk."

Gabrielle stopped at the seriousness of her friend's voice.

"Alright, we can stop...Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked, guiding her friend to the log by the now dead fire.

Xena sat and gazed into her best friend's eyes.

"I've been wanting to...talk to you about...something..." Xena managed. _Come on Xena, buck up! Just do it, just ask her! By the gods, you're supposed to be a warrior!_

Gabrielle swallowed, her pulse racing. "Ask away." She said, amazed at herself for how calm her voice sounded.

"Yesterday, when I got back from collecting the firewood...I was just, I mean, you don't _have_ to tell me if you don't _want_ to, but I want you to know you can tell me anything and-"

"For the love of Zeus! Just say it Xena!" Gabrielle interjected into Xena's rather obstinate train of thought."

"I was just wondering...why you were crying?"

Gabrielle began to sweat. _This is it!_ She told herself. _You better use those skills you got _now, and _make something up, or the jig is UP!_

But Gabrielle was tired of hiding the truth. _After all..._She thought..._If she's totally freaked out afterwards I could just say someone slipped henbane into my food again!_

Gabrielle took a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't. She just...wasn't ready.

"I, uh, I stepped on a, um a branch, and it- it hit me." She finished lamely. _Wow, Gabrielle. That was officially the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Good Job!_

Gabrielle thought she saw Xena's carefully composed mask fall for a second, but she couldn't be sure.

Xena wasn't stupid. She knew when she was being lied to. And she thought that she knew Gabrielle more than well enough to know that she was hiding something. _Might as well say it. _Xena prepared herself mentally. _How many other chances are ya gonna get?_

"Oh. Okay. Actually I um, I have something of yours." and Xena pulled the scroll out from behind the log.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, her blood rushed and her neck burned. _Oh. Gods. _She thought. _Xena thought. She has the scroll. She saw it. She _read_ it! And yet, she doesn't seem freaked out, she seems...hopeful?_

"So..." Xena trailed off, the question mark in her voice practically visible in the air.

"So...what?" Gabrielle barely replied, her breath baited.

"Is it...true? The things you said in the story? About...me?"

_Athena protect me!_ Gabrielle thought and then said, her voice strangely hushed and calm for such a heart-pounding situation.

"It's not a story Xena. Everything on that scroll is pure truth...well except for the end...But everything..._everything, _else is true."

Silence.

"Even the part about m-"

"Especially the parts about you." Gabrielle breathed.

And then, a smile broke out on Xena's face, so bright and happy that it set her whole face aflame with joy. Her eyes sparkled and shined, and Gabrielle had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Well?"

"Well...what?" Gabrielle asked, confused. Was that it? Xena's only reply? Did she expect _more_ from Gabrielle?

"Well, aren't you going to say it? 'Cause if you don't, I will."

"I don't...I haven't...say what?" Gabrielle asked desperately. It was all going wrong!

Xena, however, seemed perfectly blissful. She looked like she was getting exactly what she wanted.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll say it." And she scooted closer to Gabrielle, wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to take Gabrielle's hand. Xena kissed the soft skin, then spoke, her face right next to Gabrielle's, who waited with baited breath.

"I," Xena kissed Gabrielle's wrist. "Am," Her arm. "Madly," Her shoulder. "In love with you." Her neck.


	12. Let's Get Physical

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Gabrielle could only stare, in shock at Xena. Then, she burst into tears, flinging her arms around Xena's neck and sobbing.

"Xena looked startled, afraid that she had done something wrong. Xena opened her mouth to apologize, to say that she was only kidding, when Gabrielle raised her head, and pressed a finger to Xena's lips.

"First of all, thanks for putting up with this," she began, unsteadily. "I um, I guess I get pretty emotional when the woman I love more than anything in this world tells me she is in love with me.

Xena's breath hitched, her voice caught in her throat, and all she could do was hug Gabrielle fiercely, in the tightest, most intimate hug the two women had ever shared.

Xena pulled away from Gabrielle the tiniest bit, to plant a fiery kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and the next thing either woman knew, their lips were pressed together in a passionate declaration of love. Xena's hand lifted from Gabrielle's shoulder blade, and moved to the back of her neck, pressing the bard into her as if her life depended on it. The other hand moved to the small of Gabrielle's back, and shoved, not angrily but willfully, as if to say, "I'll never let you go."

Gabrielle, not to be outdone, rested both her hands on the warrior's - her warriors – shoulders, pulling away breathlessly, and tugging on Xena's shoulder plates.

"Off," she gasped, scrabbling to help Xena yank them off.

Xena however was much more practiced at this than Gabrielle, and her strong fingers pushed Gabrielle's away, and lifted off each shoulder pad, never looking away from her true love's eyes.

Gabrielle stood up, careful not to break eye contact and moved so she was directly in front of Xena. A wordless exchange passed between them, and Gabrielle sat down on Xena's lap, straddling her, and hugging her once more.

"I love you so much." Gabrielle moaned, a statement of fact more than anything else.

Xena smiled. "I love you, too, Gabrielle. More than words could ever describe. You mean the world to me. You give my life meaning. You rescued me from myself."

Staring into each other's eyes, Gabrielle reached for the ties on her top, when Xena's lusty hands found hers and pushed them away, gentle, and at the same time rough, and passionate.

"Let me." Xena murmured, and Gabrielle's hands were left to find something else to do. They contented with stroking Xena's hair, so tenderly and lovingly, that even Aries would have smiled.

Meanwhile, Xena's capable hands pulled at the laces of Gabrielle's green shirt. One by one, she unthreaded them. The pair had still not broken eye contact.

"I always wondered why you had to wear this _all the time_," Xena mused, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Gabrielle smiled. "Don't think you're the only one. Do you have any idea how much that under-leather slip you have annoys me?!"

They chuckled together. Xena pulled out the last lace and tossed it over the side of the log, pressing her lips to Gabrielle's once again.

Slipping her hands under the shoulders of Gabrielle's top, Xena pushed it off, and it landed on the ground behind Gabrielle.

So in tune, the pair didn't need to speak as Xena leaned back on the log, her supple arms supporting herself, her solid legs supporting Gabrielle. Gabrielle pressed her hands against Xena's breast plate, thinking back to all the times she had wanted nothing more than to do what she was about to. Gabrielle reached to Xena's side, and unclasped the armor lifting it off and throwing it to the side as well.


	13. Skin on Skin

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

Sliding off the straps of Xena's leather slip, Gabrielle traced her hands lightly along Xena's neck.

She leaned in, close, and whispered to Xena, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." her lips grazing Xena's ear, then moving down her neck, kissing her on her beautiful shoulders, while Xena brought her hands to Gabrielle's bare back and shoulders, caressing the soft skin and moaning slightly as Gabrielle pressed her lips to Xena's shoulder.

Gabrielle realized, with a twinge of embarrassment, that she had no idea how to get off Xena's leather slip.

"Xena..." she started, but Xena only chuckled, and pulled off her leather slip easily.

"Oh." Gabrielle said, transfixed by the sight of the warriors perfectly tanned, smooth chest. "That works too."

Xena chuckled. Pulling Gabrielle onto an embrace, she pressed herself to her bewitching bard, emitting a slight moan as Xena kissed her way down Gabrielle's neck, running her fingers lightly down her arms. Gabrielle sat up straighter, arching her back so that her breasts were directly in front of Xena's face.

Xena grinned, a huge, joyful beam, and kissed Gabrielle's neck, her collarbone, her chest. Gabrielle wrapped her legs around Xena's waist, her arms around Xena's neck, and held on tight.

Xena stood up, easily supporting the weight of her small friend, and carried her over to where their bedrolls were still pushed together. Glancing around for a thankfully still-absent Joxer, Xena dropped to her knees and gazed at Gabrielle.

But Gabrielle was done with just looking. Without removing her legs, Gabrielle disentangled her arms and pushed Xena onto the ground.

Xena felt her breath begin to speed up, her body light on fire with the touch of this divine woman on top of her.

Leaning down, Gabrielle planted breathless kisses all the way down Xena's bare torso. Without hesitation, she slid two fingers underneath the strings of Xena's loincloth, and yanked it down.

Xena pulled Gabrielle down on top of her, and ripped off her skirt. Gabrielle didn't even notice the fact that she would have no clothes when they were finished; Xena was the only thing on Gabrielle's mind. Xena was everywhere: her mind, her body, her face her lips. Xena was Gabrielle's past, her present, her future. And she could not have been happier.


	14. Joxer's Discovery

My Warrior ~ My Bard

A Story of Longing, Love, and Hope

As the sun crested the distant mountains, and weak daylight broke over the camp, Joxer trotted back towards the clearing, whistling. He moved into the clearing and opened his mouth for his signature, "RISE AND SHINE, EVERYBODY!"

His mouth dropped open even further however, when his eyes lit upon the bedrolls. Gabrielle was lying _naked,_ enveloped in Xena's arms. Xena too, was naked. Upon both their faces was a look of such peace, such serenity, such joy that Joxer could only stare.

_Oh Gods!_ He screamed in his mind, _They-they're both - NAKED!_

HE couldn't stifle his joy, at seeing such stunning women, who had _obviously_ been in love with each other for so long, (_Even _I _could see that! _He thought) finally, well, finally consummate their love. _And both of them need to get _laid_. _He thought. _Badly._

Unable to stop himself, he smiled his trademark sweet Joxer smile, and let out a _loud_ "Awwww!!!"

Xena had sprung up in seconds reaching for her sword and her armor, then realizing it was on the other side of the clearing.

Joxer could only stare.

Xena hissed, and yanked one of the blankets off the sleeping Gabrielle, which woke her up with a start. Gabrielle sat up and raised her arms above her head to stretch, then saw Joxer and screamed, gathering up the remaing blanket and yanking it to her chest. Which, in turn, uncovered quite a bit of her legs. She groaned and tucked her legs under her, holding the blanket around her like a dress.

Joxer was still unable to do anything but stare, but his eyes had moved to Gabrielle. Xena saw this, and curled her lips into one of her possessive snarls. Crouching down in the blink of an eye, she covered Gabrielle with the other blanket, furious that any other than her would look upon her lover's body.

Joxer, finally getting the picture, spun around and loked off into the woods, and Xena dashed across the clearing, pulling on her leather slip as soon as could reach it. She grabbed Gabrielle's top, and was back at the bedrolls in the blink of an eye.

Using his 'irrefutable' Joxer logic, he reasoned that since Xena was covered now, and Gabrielle had both blankets over her, it would be safe to turn around. He saw Gabrielle's skirt on the ground near the bed rolls, and picked it up, trying to be helpful. As he walked toward Gabrielle, he shook the skirt out and her realized it was no longer a skirt. It was a strip of cloth. He turned his face toward Gabrielle's, utter confusion on his face.

Gabrielle couldn't help herself, she burst into a fit of giggles, and Xena had to smile.

Joxer frowned, "I'm just gonna...go...away, now." And he dashed off into the forest.

Xena grinned and kneeled down beside her lover.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" she joked.

Gabrielle sat up, the blankets falling off her, leaned up and kissed Xena.

"What was that for?" asked Xena, although she was grinning despite herself.

Gabrielle frowned. "Do I need a reason?" She asked innocently.

Xena chuckled. "Never," and kissed Gabrielle. "Need some help?" Xena asked. Gabrelle appeared to be having some trouble with her top.

"Yeah..." Gabrielle sighed.

Kneeling behind Gabrielle, Xena kissed each of her shoulders, the slid her top over her slender arms. Gabrielle readjusted herself, so that she was facing Xena.

"Tie it for me?" Gabrielle winked.

"With pleasure." And Xena began to lace up the little shirt, kissing each patch of skin just before she tightened the strings and it disappeared.

Gabrielle giggled "What are we going to do about my skirt?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You mean you _won't_ walk around naked?"

The two women laughed together, and Xena said "I told you I could sew, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, you have many skills, I know!"

"Besides, I have a skirt in my bag."

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open. "What? You have a _skirt?_"

"Yes. So what?"

"I don't know, I've just never seen you in anything other than your armor, and your slip. Of course, _now_ I've seen you with nothing on!

Their banter continued like this as Gabrielle made breakfast, and they ate together, laughing and enjoying themselves until Gabrielle froze.

"Oops!" she cried.

"What? What is it, what's wrong?"

"We forgot Joxer!" She whispered guiltily.


End file.
